Aisa Himegami
Aisa Himegami (姫神 秋沙, Himegami Aisa; Literally meaning "Deep Blood") is an S-rank missing-nin from Konohagakure and a onetime prominent member of the Akatsuki. She is currently hiding in Kumogakure under the alias of. She uses the unique Crystal Release brand of jutsu and this along with her amazing intelligence was one of the main reasons for her invitation to join the Akatsuki. During her time in the Akatsuki she earned the title of the Crimson Princess of the Akatsuki (暁の紅姫, Akatsuki no Benihime). Ryūjin Mizuichi, one of her closest friends, is the only one who knows her as Aisa and is still aware of her past life and association with the Akatsuki. So he still teasingly calls her Benihime, a nick-name which the few friends she has have also picked up. Appearance Mizuki is a strikingly beautiful young woman. She is of medium height and has long flowing crimson colored hair. She usually wears a white robe with a black sleeveless top with patterns in dark pink on it. She also wears a dark pink sash on her waist. During her time in the Akatsuki and later in Kumo she wore her hair short. She wears a tight form fitting sleeve-less top with tight leather pants below. The top was short so as to reveal much of her stomach and navel. She wears black nail polish with her Akatsuki ring on her left hand middle finger. She also wears a fingerless black tekkou on her left arm and a wire mesh elbow protector on her right arm. While in Akatsuki she wore the Akatsuki robes over her clothes but normally left the robes open up front in a revealing manner. Aisa is aware of her beauty and she often uses her beauty to her advantage and dresses provocatively in order to gain an advantage over others, especially men. Personality Ruthless, bloodthirsty, seductive and stunningly beautiful, she is every man’s darkest fantasy and every woman's worst nightmare. Aisa is a very cunning and sharp minded person. She initially appears to be a very kind, cheerful and easy go lucky kind of person; a polite, soft-spoken intellectual. However, this was just a mask to disguise her manipulative and highly dangerous nature. In truth, she cares very little for anyone and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns in his twisted game of "chess". She is unaffected by any form of morals or ethics and views then as nothing more than obstacles in her path. She is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further her selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if she deems it to be necessary. She lacks genuine compassion and honour and is willing to stoop to any level to accomplish her goals. She uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act to distract her opponents from her true intentions. She normally puts up the appearance of a very humble and down to earth person when it comes to most things. She also has a very good sense of humour and often breaks the tension in a weird situation with a witty and well-timed response. She treats people in a kind and respectful manner; giving her elders and superiors the respect that is due to them and treats those younger than her with kindness and patience. She does this to earn their trust so that she can use them later on if she needs to. After moving to Kumogakure and reuniting with her childhood friend Ryūjin Mizuichi she slowly and unknowingly began to develop a more kind and considerate side. Over the last few years her personality has tempered and become much more mellow. She greatly values her friendship with Ryūjin and cares deeply for him. After having true friends for the first time in her life she now cares for them. She is willing to help people in need though she mostly does this to gain Ryūjin's favor. But she sometimes gets satisfaction from helping others though she still doesn't admit this to others or even herself. Though not a completely good person she is no longer the purely evil cold blooded being she once was. As Ryūjin once mentioned "she does things on both ends of the scale that it balances out to the point where it's impossible to tell whether she's good or evil". She more or less does as many good things as she does evil things. History Abilities Aisa possesses a unique ninja art: the Crystal Release. By using this power, Aisa can summon and manipulate crystal in a number of ways even being able to crystallize moisture in the air, therefore giving her an infinite source of weapons. She also possesses tremendous intellect. She is well-versed in the history, strategy and tactics and is considered to be a master tactician. Tactician and Manipulator Aisa has a very high IQ level. Due to this she was considered as one of the smartest people living in the Land of Fire. She has the ability to come up with strategies very quickly and can access a situation and come up with the most strategically sound course of action. She can read an enemy’s movements and techniques and come up with a weakness or a way to counter their attack. Being a very crafty and cunning person, she is able to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple ways. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence, allowing her to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking so as to better manipulate them. Genjutsu Aisa is a skilled genjutsu practitioner using techniques such as the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique with ease. She is known to employ genjutsu techniques in layers so that even if her victim breaks out of one illusion they are still under another one. Nature Transformation Aisa has shown great mastery of her natural affinity towards earth chakra, and is capable of using several high-level earth-based jutsu without hand seals. She can use earth chakra to create walls as a means of defence as well as use it for attack purposes. She also creates clones of herself using the Earth Clone technique. Stats Quotes *"Give a man a fire, and he's warm for a day, set fire to him, and he's warm for the rest of his life." *"Greed is for Amateurs. Disorder, chaos, anarchy, now that's fun!" Trivia *Aisa is the first female ninja character created by me. *Aisa's least favourite word is "friendship" (友情, Yūjō). *According to the Naruto databook: **Aisa's hobbies are reading, singing and inventing. **Aisa has completed 222 official missions in total: 123 D-rank, 43 C-rank 21 B-rank, 22 A-rank, 13 S-rank. Category:Female Characters